


Mi vendo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fic sulla Ironfrost.Ho deciso questo titolo in onore del compleanno di Renato Zero.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Snake [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031708





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Mabon Long Run di Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Citazioni:  
> 1 - Come un sentiero d'autunno: appena è tutto spazzato, si copre nuovamente di foglie secche. (Franz Kafka)

L’autunno della vita

Loki si sedette sul letto e sospirò.

Udì dei passi e alzò il capo, vedendo Tony avanzare verso di lui. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo che quest’ultimo gli porgeva una rosa.

“Un fiore per i tuoi pensieri” disse Stark.

Loki fece un sorriso triste.

< La mia vita è come un sentiero d'autunno: appena è tutto spazzato, si copre nuovamente di foglie secche.

Sempre nuovi dolori e nuovi pensieri si affacciano, soffocando la mia mente, stritolando la mia vita.

Ho così paura di perdere te. Non sei un semplice umano, sei ormai il motivo della mia vita.

Ho paura di vederti precipitare come una foglia senza vita > pensò.

“Ti manca il trono?” domandò Tony.

Loki negò, prendendo la rosa in mano e addolcì l’espressione

Rispose: “Oh no. Che quella vita priva di libertà ricada sulle spalle di Thor. Preferisco vivere felice al tuo fianco”. Si posò la rosa sul petto. “Mi fai vivere una vita stupenda e spensierata”.


	2. Insolito Capitano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di: Loki K.  
> Marvel:  
> Ironfrost: Ritrovarsi nel mirino del dio del chaos.  
> Steve/Loki (+ Ironfrost): Steve tenta di attirare l'attenzione del dio degli inganni, ma Jarvis avverte Tony.

Insolito Capitano

“Signore, c’è una cosa che dovrebbe vedere…”. La voce di Jarvis risuonò nel casco di Tony, intento a sorvolare il Mar Rosso.

“Dammi il video” ordinò Stark.

Su uno schermo olografico apparve Steve, che si passava le mani tra i capelli biondi in modo seducente, ravvivandoli.

“Dai, non fare il difficile. Lo so che non ti dispiace” sussurrò. Dimenò i fianchi, indossava solo degli slip aderenti con la bandiera americana.

Loki accavallò le gambe e si massaggiò il mento, piegando di lato la testa.

Domandò: “Dici”.

Steve ridacchiò.

“Oh sì, lo so…”. Si mordicchiò le labbra piene e rosa fino ad arrossarle. “Dai, muori dalla voglia di farlo”.

“Non crederò mai che tu sia vergine, soldatino” soffiò Loki, piegandosi in avanti.

< Cap? Che diamine gli è preso? Si è drogato? > pensò Stark, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“J, hai controllato i parametri vitali del Capitano? Sei sicuro che non sia una copia di Loki a cui ha conferito le sembianze di Steve?” domandò.

“Sì, signore, ho controllato. Risulta essere il Capitano Rogers” rispose l’A.I..

< Che quei due stiano cercando di ingelosirmi facendo una messinscena per me? Beh, in ogni caso è meglio che io mi sbrighi a tornare alla base > pensò Tony.


	3. Colazione in casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt:2. Domestic  
> » N° parole: 208  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/krusca/art/Ironfrost-Domestic-316565403; Ironfrost:Domestic BY krusca.  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.

Colazione in casa

Tony era illuminato dalle luci del suo piano cottura tecnologico.

“Non sono particolarmente capace con i pancake. Fanno un po’ troppo classico americano.

Di quelli con le camicie a quadrettoni, con le ascelle pezzate e una pancia da bevitore di birra”. Parlava veloce e le sue parole si confondevano tra loro.

Loki lo guardava, seduto comodamente al tavolo.

“Così sembri descrivere mio fratello” scherzò.

Tony girò il pancake che stava cucinando, lasciando che diventasse dorato anche dall’altra parte.

“Io pensavo più a Cap” rispose. Indossava un grembiule con il simbolo di Iron-man con all’interno la A di Avengers.

Sul tavolo c’era un contenitore col miele e un altro colmo di sciroppo d’acero.

“Sei più bravo di quanto credi in cucina. Inoltre potresti sempre ordinare da fuori” rispose Loki. Sorseggiava un caffè da una tazza grande.

“Non se ne parla. Visto il tuo shopping sfrenato devo risparmiare” borbottò Tony, posizionando il pancake sugli altri in un piatto.

“Non penso che finirai sul lastrico” disse Loki. Fece un sorrisetto furbetto. “Non per me, almeno”.

“No, ma dovrò iniziare a smettere di far saltare in aria delle armature quando voglio dei fuochi d’artificio fatti bene” brontolò Tony, versando un mestolo di pastella nella padella.

Loki ridacchiò.

“Oh, che peccato” disse ironico.


	4. Coccole mattutine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 21. Morning cuddle  
> » N° parole: 104  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.

Coccole mattutine

Dalle ampie finestre della camera da letto entrava una luce pallida, s’intravedevano stormi di uccelli sorvolare i grattacieli che si stagliavano contro il cielo azzurro.

“Sono un paio di ore che dobbiamo alzarci, te ne rendi conto, sì?” domandò Loki, giocherellando con il capezzolo di Stark, mentre gli posava la testa sulla spalla.

Tony lo avvolse in un abbraccio, palpeggiandogli i glutei.

Il lenzuolo era raggomitolato ai piedi del letto dove erano sdraiati.

Stark gli soffiò all’orecchio: “A me non dispiace farci le coccole la mattina”. Gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, le sue labbra erano bollenti rispetto alla pelle pallida dell’alieno.

[104].


	5. Prince Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge 'Waltzer dei Fiori' del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 33. Mughetto – Raffinatezza ostentata

Prince Loki

Loki socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra, pensando: "Questo lucidalabbra naturale ha un buon sapore". Il vento gonfiava il suo mantello color porpora e ondeggiare le persine candide che gli decoravano la fronte.

« _Eeeeh oooh_ » canticchiò. Mosse il capo a destra e a sinistra, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia in cui aveva legato i capelli mori e muoveva le dita sottili davanti a sé; un’intensa luce color smeraldo brillava nei suoi occhi. Tra le dita diafane apparve una runa blu simile ad una r che si posò sulla sua guancia, trasformandosi in un tatuaggio.

«Mi sorprende sempre come riesci a vestirti come un principe disney» lo punzecchiò Stark.

Loki si voltò verso Tony, guardandolo atterrare con l’armatura di Iron-man al centro del giardinetto della loro villa. «Vecchie abitudini di quando ero un principe di Asgard» ammise, arrossendo.

«Devo dire che persino questa tua raffinatezza ostentata ti dona» disse Stark, lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui. Trasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni un cofanetto e lo aprì, porgendoglielo.

Loki prese il cofanetto con dita tremanti dalle mani dell’inventore e guardò il girocollo di diamanti che conteneva «Semplicemente stupendo» ammise, pensando: "Con la mia magia potrei crearne all’infinito, ma questi contengono i sentimenti della prima persona che mi abbia mai reso felice".


End file.
